Baby Love Reborn
by Jazmin.Salazar
Summary: AU. Sirius never died, Lily and James are brought back to life. Harry and Hermione have a baby, and the Wizarding World needs a hero in the mist of the War. Responsibilities land on Harry. [Harry/Hermione] [The Mummy References]
1. Life Can Simply Be Put to Rest

**N/A: None of the characters are mine. This is a rewrite of Baby Love; the first two chapters are based on the first two chapters of PhoenixBlaze8 and her wonderful story. It has been years since I have updated, and here I am back. A small disclaimer: Please Review; I need to see that people are genuinely interested in it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite the old Baby Love I hope you will enjoy this version! If anyone is interested in becoming my Beta Reader I would appreciate it!**

 **Please without a further ado, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **Baby Love**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Life Can Simply Be Put To Rest**

On a late summer night, two teenage girls walked along the main park of their town. Jessica Granger was the oldest out of the two, she was 5'8 with straight blonde hair that fell past her bust but was currently up in a ponytail, in her right hand she carried multiple shopping bags from their early excursion. Jessica was currently wearing a light blue summer dress that hit her knee, adorning her feet were a pair of black strappy sandals; currently she was speaking to her younger cousin Hermione Granger. Hermione was laughing at Jessica's comment about the lady in the last shop they stopped by. She was wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and flowy peach top; her wild honey brown hair was in a fishtail braid, she wore the same black strappy sandals. As they arrived at the crosswalk they quickly decided to go through the shortcut, down the alley the crossed through the town to arrive at Hermione's home.

Unfortunately these two teens will regret that decision. All day they had been trialed within the shadows by the enemy who had been waiting for a fortunate moment when they can strike. As the two teens walked down the dreary alley, Hermione felt the hair on her neck stand on end. The air around the two got colder, making both girls stop in their wake.

"Well look at what we have here. It's the _Mudblood_ and a _Muggle_ , how sweet." A voice from the shadows spat.

"Who's there?" Hermione demanded as she immediately went for her wand, only to not feel it in its usual place. The bags on her left arm, weighed heavily with her realization. Hermione had regretted her decision of leaving her wand at home. Her parents had talked to her earlier in the summer regarding Jessica's no knowledge of magic and how they couldn't tell her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _Mudblood_ ," the voice spat again, sending immediate chills down her body. Hermione knew that voice. The realization of who was in the shadows washed over her, glancing at Jessica's face she knew they had no chance.

"Oh really" She decided to taunt. Although she didn't have a wand they didn't need to know that.

"Hermione what's going on?" Jessica asked, as she switched her bags to her other hand. Her face showed fear. Hermione slowly moved closer to her cousin, and whispered, "When I say go, go. Okay?" But as Jessica tried to nod she realized she couldn't. Her hazel eyes bugged out and she tried again realizing she couldn't move, Hermione tried to move as well only to realize that they were immobilized. From the shadows, multitudes of dark shadows emerged, their cloaks shimmering under the streetlights that barely lit the alley. Finally one dark cloak stood out from the rest, this specific cloak took off her hood and underneath was a woman with thick, shining dark hair, long eyelashes and heavily hooded eyes with a crazed look in them. Laughing at the two teens, Bellatrix took her 12¾", Walnut, dragon heartstring wand and struck.

"CRUCIO!" she pointed it at Hermione. Laughing as Hermione fell to the floor, twitching as her body was locked in its position. Her shopping bags fell all around, baby clothes scattered around them.

"She pregnant?" Bellatrix exclaimed, forcing more hatred towards the brunette. A tutting noise came from the crowd, as they gave way for another head, pulling the mask away from his face, Lucius Malfoy spoke. "Now now, Bella. Our Master will be in much better spirits of we take her in with the child. Our Lord knows how much _Potter_ values his family." Bella stopped and turned to her comrade, smirking, "You're right Lucy!" completely ignoring his face of distaste.

As they spoke and gave orders toward the crowd completely ignoring that Hermione moved, smiling at her cousin she chose to stay in the position Bella left her. It would be much better she had concluded to have an upper hand. Hermione always worked well under pressure, but she needed a way out, quickly glancing at her hands, she saw a shimmer in the light and she remembered. Harry had given her a portkey in form a ring, when activated it would teleport the wearer and whoever she touched with it to the safe house, while activating the wards around her family home. She knew she had little time, Jessica had not been targeted yet but she knew Death Eaters where going to start soon.

As soon as her thought ended Lucius Malfoy spoke, "We take the _Mudblood,_ but we kill the Muggle." As Hermione heard that, she panicked and got up and ran towards her cousin, not realizing the green light heading straight towards them, as she portkeyed them away from the scene. Luck was not on their side, the light hit Jessica and Hermione realized it as they arrived at the grand staircase of the Black Family Manor. Jessica's shopping bags dropped as soon as they landed, baby clothes, dresses and other article of clothing adorned the entrance hallway. A wretched sob escaped as Hermione wrapped her arms around her favorite cousin.

Hearing the commotion from the entrance hall, the Order Meeting came to halt. "Did anyone hear that?" Asked Fred as he stood from his seat at the Order table, to his left was his twin, George; they both wore simple t-shirts and jeans. To Fred's right was Remus and Sirius, they both seemed to have aged years, the dark circles more pronounced now than ever before, they where seated next to Tonks. Even Tonk whose spirit rivaled the twins, held a face of somber. Shackle bolt's sat next to her, his skin was ashy, his face showed pure concern while Professor McGonagall seemed simply overwhelmed. Professor Dumbledore, the Head of the Order, his snowy white beard seemed greyer than white, and the circles under his eyes seemed darker than his chosen apparel.

"Heard what?" Replied Remus.

"Heard that" George explained, just as a huge sob entered the room.

"The wards have changed," shouted Sirius. The whole Order got up and exited, following the sobs they encountered first a baby girl onesie. Fred raised his eyebrow at his twin as they passed by the article of clothing. They turned the corner to the grand staircase, the twins stopped in their tracks as they looked at Hermione cradling a blonde female surrounded by various pieces of clothing. They approached cautiously and kneeled near her.

"Are you okay?" George asked, Hermione lifted her head, tears poured down her face, hiccups and sobs escaped her as she lowered her head back down.

"What happened?" Fred cautiously asked. Hermione again raised her head just buried it back again into her cousin's neck, her sobs getting louder, as the bounced of the high ceilings. She felt like a failure, she could have acted a few seconds earlier; Kayleigh would still had her mother.

The rest of the Order looked upon them as they entered, Dumbledore's face showed deep regret, slightly nodding at Sirius, who was the only resident that could apparate in the premises. A few minutes later Sirius popped back with Harry. Harry looked disheveled, his glasses were all screwed over, his hair was messier than ever, as if that was possible. He currently had on a soft cotton t-shirt and fitted jeans. Immediately his look of annoyance disappeared when he heard that heartbreaking sobs. Shooing the twins away, he laid a hand on Hermione's elbow; causing her to lift her head up one more time. Instantly recognizing her best friend, Hermione launched herself to him, while still clutching Jessica's body close to her.

Harry's right arm wrapped around her midsection trying very hard to avoid contact with the corpse in Hermione's arms. He whispered in her ear, "You need to let her go now. Hermione, she needs to be put to rest." Hermione instantly clutched harder to her cousin's body, the sobs growing louder that they echoed around them. "Hermione please let her body go. I cant hug you nor can we help you if you don't let go." Hermione's body shook even harder, hiccups once again became more and more pronounced. But finally after another whisper, her logical mind started to agree; Jessica was _gone_. She needed to get it together; she still needed to go get her parents and Kayleigh. At the thought of Kayleigh, she hugged Jessica's body once more before pulling away from Harry and setting the body down.

Hermione looked down, she carefully, pulled the hair tie from Jessica's hair, and arranged her hair around her face. Licked her thumb she wiped the dirt stains away. Her sobs still shook her body, but she leaned forward a placed one single kiss on Jessica's forehead as she pulled away, Hermione whispered, "I will make sure nothing happens to Kayleigh as long as am alive. I promise, I won't fail."

Swifty getting up, Hermione wiped away her tears. Harry got up instantly, he stood on the side as he watched Hermione start to pick up article after article of clothing until her arms were full of baby onesies, dresses, shoes and baby socks along with a few casual adult dresses. She looked up at the Order and headed up to her assigned room in the Black Manor. The stairs creaked and made sound as she walked up but just as she was headed to the third floor, a hand stopped her and pulled her past a few rooms on the second floor, until she reached Harry's room. He gave her a small smile and indicated for her to go in, she nodded at him and sat down on the bed.

After a fierce hug, he noticed that her shaking body wasn't because of her crying. Her tears had dried, and her hiccups had diminished, the stains still left streaks on her cheeks, but she wasn't crying. The clothes she had been clutching to her even in the hug just fell out of her hands.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked as he saw her body keep shaking. "Hermione?" He pulled away and the next thing Harry knew, Hermione's eyes rolling to the back of her head, and her body shook even harder.

"Sirius HELP!" He yelled; as he tried to hold her down to stop her arms and legs to flying everywhere as her body shook. Sirius ran up the stairs to Harry's room, breathing heavily he immediately freaked out as he saw Hermione's body out of control. Quickly popping out and bring back Professor Dumbledore in a few seconds.

"Oh my, what happened?" Dumbledore asked Harry. He proceeded to move his wand in intricate waves, murmuring incantations under his breath, as he listened to Harry's story.

"She was starting to calmed down but I noticed her body kept shaking and all the clothes dropped out of her hands and then her eyes went to the back of her head." Harry explained, he started to pace back and forth, while keeping an eye on the Professors movements.

"Sirius, bring Severus." The look Dumbledore sent Sirius made any protest disappear. A couple of moments later, Sirius appeared with an upset Severus, with a potions kit in his hands.

"You rang?" Severus Snape asked with clear distaste, his hair looking greasier than ever.

"I have slowed down the damage but the Cruciatus Curse was used her body. And it is going into post traumatic stress. You know there are only a select few that have that effect on their victims." Dumbledore told him, as Professor Snape went to treat Hermione. Severus forced multiple different potions down Hermione's throat.

"She needs rest, but she should be better in a few hours. If that is all Headmaster, I will be leaving." With a nod from Dumbledore he left the room, leaving Harry, Sirius and the Headmaster alone.

" Let her rest Harry. We will let you be, let us know when she wakes." Professor Dumbledore told him with a lightly patting his back.

"What will everyone else be doing?" Harry asked, running his hand through his hair.

"We will be collecting the Grangers and relocating them here." Dumbledore turned from Harry as he asked Sirius, "Is that okay?"

"Yes of course." Sirius stated, giving Harry a small smile he turned away and out the door.

"Fantastic. After that we will have funeral arrangements." Dumbledore said. "She'll be okay, Harry." And with that the Headmaster left the room and closing the door, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Soo... what do you think? Please Review! Thanks!**


	2. Arraignments

**N/A: None of the characters are mine. This is a rewrite of Baby Love; the first two chapters are based on the first two chapters of PhoenixBlaze8 and her wonderful story. It has been years since I have updated, and here I am back. A small disclaimer: Please Review; I need to see that people are genuinely interested in it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite the old Baby Love I hope you will enjoy this version! If anyone is interested in becoming my Beta Reader I would appreciate it! Also this story will take a different approach to the first one.**

 **BTW:** _I got an interesting review about why would I take down the original. Simple; I feel that it is unfair to anyone who recently discovered the story. I have encountered stories that I loved but where never continued and it was frustrating. AM trying to make this as clear as possible, the ORIGINAL Baby Love will not be continued and I would feel terrible if people held on to that hope. I appreciate every single reader who fell in love with that story and hoped I would update and continue. But this is the reality of it, the person who wrote Baby Love is very different from the person who is writing Baby Love Reborn, certain themes will still be prevalent and will happen other will not. If this isn't your cup of tea, am sorry._

 **Anyways-Please without a further ado, enjoy the Second Chapter!**

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **Baby Love Reborn**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Arraignments**

A few minutes after they left, Harry sat on a reclining chair next to his bed, in his master bedroom. Sighing heavily as he landed on it, running both his hands through his hair, he inhaled deeply. Looking over at Hermione he felt terrible. Harry knew what the costs of being The-Boy-Who-Lived, but Hermione didn't. Yet here she was lying on his bed recuperating from excruciating pain and a loss of a familiar. Standing up, Harry started to pick up the clothes that were on the floor, holding the up the yellow ducky baby onesie, he sighed, was Hermione pregnant or was the girl she was holding pregnant? Feeling his stomach sink at that though, he shook his head, he would know if Hermione had a suitor, right?

Hearing the brunette sigh in her sleep snapped him out of his thoughts, smiling at her face, he gently caressed her cheek. Whoever did this to her would have hell to pay; now he just wondered how her family was going to react to the loss. Bending down slowly he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and swepther unruly hair away from her face, Harry wondered would she ever feel for him the way he feels for her?

Meanwhile downstairs, the Order officials sat around their round table in the living room. The senior official's consisted of Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Alastor Moody. Every senior official was chosen specifically for a reason, Sirius was the owner of Headquarters while Remus was in charge of statistical and magical creatures and finally Moody was the General, he had to approve are strategically operations like the extraction of Hermione's immediate family.

"Dumbledore, is it even worth to bring these muggles here?" Alastor asked as his magical eye roamed around. His scares seemed more pronounced the older he got, his attire had seen better days.

"For the last time Alastor, they are not expendable. Ms. Granger is upstairs with heavy trauma and she just lost a family member. I understand you have seen and know that this is a high-risk mission since the Death Eaters are waiting for Ms. Granger to return home. The war has not yet began we can still save their lives." Dumbledore calmly explained to Alastor, having the final word in the discussion; he finally arose and bid farewell.

Grumbling Alastor made a face and handed the portkey to Sirius. "IF you fuck up dog, I will make sure everyone knows." He told him, his face stone cold. It wasn't a surprise, since Moody never truly liked Sirius after the whole Lily and James scenario. Sirius just nodded at this comrade, the threats never bothered him, and he had been taught to respect his superiors. Marching out of the living room, followed closely by Remus, they encountered the Weasely twins whom seemed to be trying to eavesdrop the conversation.

The wide-eyed twins stared at Sirius; all four just stared at one another waiting to see who would make the first move. Remus cleared his throat, Sirius snapped out of his thoughts. "Fred and George you are in charge of packing the Granger house up. No fooling around," he emphasized in a stern voice," the Death Eaters are probably waiting us in the neighborhood. Since only I and the house elves can pop in and out, I need you two to have everything ready within 15 minutes from the moment we arrive." Sirius explained, his face held no room for anything other than a 'Yes Sir.'

"Of course" The twins said, knowing that it was no place for any jokes but more importantly they were simply more than thankful that they hadn't gotten in trouble. Remus and Sirius stared at one another and nodded at the redheads, signaling them to follow they walked past the library on the first floor to the portrait of Walburga Black. The portrait of the horrid woman screamed obscenities at the four, insults of "werewolf half-breed" and "blood-traitors" was just a few of the kinder insults. Sirius took a Swiss army knife out, sliced his hand, and touched the lower left corner of frame. The twins watched with pure astonishment as the portrait dissolved and left an entryway, of a dark tunnel. Again they watched as Sirius smeared more of his blood along the wall and fire roared to life magically. They continued to watch as Remus healed Sirius hand and signaled them to follow, as all four stepped into the tunnel and they heard the portrait started to reappear and seal the entryway.

"Wicked" Fred and George whispered as they followed Master Black down the stairs with Remus in tow. Their footsteps echoed off the cold stonewalls as they walked down the stone stairs, as the fire roared on.

"This is the entrance to the Pure Black descendants. As you two saw, only a blood offering can open the portrait, before my mother it was my grandmother on my father's side, she wasn't terrible or anything but anyone who guards this entrance has to be cruel to discourage anyone who seeks our valuables. Most Sacred Twenty-Eight Families have a version of this. Down here are separate tunnels that lead to access our vaults that hold more valuable information and items than most know. Only the next Master Black can open the tunnels." Sirius explained as they reached a well-lit fork in the road, taking the right they encountered a corridor, and walked up to a dead end. The dead end, caused Sirius again proceeded to cut his hand and smear the blood on the wall and in a few seconds the wall opened to a door. After Remus healed the cut, they exited the tunnel. A gasp escaped the twin's mouth, as they stumbled inside the tube station. "Back in the day, before the tube existed this land actually belonged to my family, but it was taken away in the time of the nights because of a prostitute." The look on the twins cause Sirius to chuckle, "That's a story for a different time." As Sirius finished his tale, the train arrived at the station, Remus grabbed Fred, while Sirius took George and they appeared on around the block of Hermione's neighborhood. Remus casted a disillusion spells upon the four, and a silencing spell. Sirius took George's hand and walked down the block towards the Granger house, while Remus took Fred down the other side to cover all areas.

Walking down the block nothing seemed out of the ordinary, a couple of lights illuminated the long blocks of the affluent neighborhood of Bury. George took in the site of where the Granger adobe was located. Huge homes that stretched out miles, nearing a white three story home with white trimmings and a white picket fence with beautiful green grass. George became distracted by the wealth in the neighborhood, that when Sirius tighten his grip on his left hand he almost let out a yelp. Quickly they ran up the driveway that led to the prestigious home, made George feel very self-conscious of acknowledging the wealth Hermione derived up. Noticing the light in the living room was still on; Sirius let George's hand go and searched for an entrance. Noticing one of the windows open in the kitchen, Sirius climbed up the windowsill into the wealthy home.

Sirius noticed the beautiful kitchen, a marble island, and top of the line appliances. The lights where off in the room but that was expected since it was around midnight. Walking slowly into the corridor that expanded into a grand staircase, a table near the entrance he slowly walked down the passageway that lead into the lit living room. Slowly walking Sirius noticed an older version of Hermione with a baby that seemed wailing to the top of her lungs. The little girl seemed about four months old, rosy cheeks from the effort of crying, and little back hair covered her little head; Mrs. Granger seemed to be rocking her back and forth. Not watching where he was walking, his toe bumped in the end of the table by the grand clock. He tried to be a quite as possible but unfortunately the couple had heard him.

"Who is it?" Mr. Granger asked, and he stood up from his spot on the love seat, bending towards the table to his left, he acquired Beretta M9 9mm Pistol and pointed it in the vicinity of the noise. Sirius tried to speak, unfortunately the silence spell was still in effect, and just as he was about to shot, and Remus appeared and broke both spells. Sirius shot him a look of appreciation.

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on?" Mr. Granger cursed his weapon ready to descend upon them.

"Walter!" Mrs. Granger yelled at him causing the baby to wail even louder. "Shhh," she repeated at the baby while glaring at her husband.

"Would someone care to explain as too why there are two strange men stand in my living room past midnight." Mr. Granger spoke his voice held anger and frustration, the gun still in his hand.

"Dear these two are a part of Hermione's world. You were not there this year for her pick up but yes. 'Hello Remus, Sirius." Mrs. Granger shot a look of annoyance at her husband. While the baby's cries decreased at the sounds of Hermione's name.

"Well where is my daughter? She was supposed to be home five hours ago with her cousin Jessica." Mr. Granger asked furiously, they worry apparent of his face.

Sirius straightened his back and spoke with complete seriousness in his voice. "Well Hermione and Jessica showed up at my house. Death Eaters attacked them this afternoon and well just because of time constraints your daughter is in terrible shape. While, the two are not safe in this beautiful house because of the circumstance in our world." A crash interrupted him. A loud 'Sorry' was heard throughout the house. "That is George and Fred, they are here just packing your belonging in a special manner."

"Dear Lord! Is Hermione alright?" Chloe asked worried out of her mind. The baby was slowly lulling to sleep.

"Hermione will be fine, but we really need to leave." Sirius explained and as if on cue the twins walked in with small little pouches.

"Is there anything you may want from this room?" Fred asked the Grangers.

"Everything." Walter Granger stated, almost as if daring them to make him happy. Smirking Fred, set down the pouch and like magic everything except the house and built-ins went disappeared into the pouch. Walter look mildly impressed, he disengaged the safety mechanism and took the bullets out of the gun while pocketing them and storing his weapon on his holster.

"Now lastly, does this land belong to the Grangers?" Sirius asked them.

"Yes it does, why?" Chloe asked apprehensively staring at the man who snuck into her home.

"Because the house needs to be burned to the ground." Sirius told them.

"What!" Both Grangers exclaimed, Sirius ignored them as he grabbed a curtain end, and waved it at the fireplace, watching it catch fire. Remus grabbed Chloe and Fred. Sirius grabbed Walter and George; disappearing and appearing a block away they watched the flames consume the beautiful home. Griping the portkey, Sirius activated them and they found themselves on the platform of tube. The Grangers were upset, the baby wailed even louder; Remus casted silences spell on them to make sure they would not cause a scene. The group watched as Sirius cut if hand and smeared it on the wall just as the trained passed, the entrance appeared and they all walked in.

The group walked in a slow manner through the tunnel into the corridor that roared to life with fire along the walls. The damp hall, made the baby even more fussy causing her wail loudly, the screams bounced of the stone walls and echoed all throughout as Sirius led them all up the confusing maze. Finally getting tired of the baby screaming he called Ketcher. Appearing out of thin air, the old house elf looked upon the group.

"What can Ketcher do for Master?" the old house elf asked while glaring at the group. His distaste obvious.

"Ketcher; please take us all up to the living room." Sirius asked the house elf in a reproachful manner.

"As you wish, _Master"_ the house elf spat as he held on to in one-way or another to the members of the group.

A few seconds later they appeared in the warmth of the living room; the Grangers looked around, as the baby's fussing quitted as the warm eloped her. Remus walked up to the Grangers, signaling to Chloe, she handed over the baby who giggled as the old werewolf blew softly upon her face. A few minutes they watched as the old werewolf made the baby giggle and coo he let Chloe know he was going to leave them alone with his best friend since childhood.

Sirius smiled as he saw his friend walk out with the baby girl. Turning to his new guests he sighed, "Well I am think you two would like to see your daughter, now." The brunette couple nodded a bit peeved at the man in front of them. "Great follow me and don't worry about the baby, and she will be situated in your room where you will be staying, until further notice." Without another word he signaled them to follow him. They followed behind the raven-haired man into the main hall to the grand staircase, they went up creaky stairs of the once lustrous staircase to the second floor. Following Sirius down the corridor, took a couple of turns until they reached a light blue door. Sirius knocked on the door twice, hearing no response nor any noise that may suggest his godson finally told the beautiful brunette how he felt. Sighing in disappointment he opened the door not prepared for the drama to follow.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Please keep it coming, thank you to EVERY FOLLOWER AND FAVORITE I have** **received. The overwhelming love and reactions are fantastic. Can anyone give a wild guess of what drama will arise in the next chapter?**

 **Thanks again!**


	3. Reality and Choices

**N/A: None of the characters are mine. This is a rewrite of Baby Love; the first two chapters are based on the first two chapters of PhoenixBlaze8 and her wonderful story. A small disclaimer: _Please Review_ ; I need to see that people are genuinely interested in it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite the old Baby Love I hope you will enjoy this version! If anyone is interested in becoming my Beta Reader I would appreciate it! Also this story will take a different approach to the first one.**

 **Please Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **Baby Love Reborn**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Reality and Choices**

Around two in the morning Hermione woke up to the shouting parents. Her head hurt and her muscles ached in protest as she tried to stir. The yelling became too much to ignore as her subconscious became more aware.

"Who; the fuck do you think you are? Why where you even lying down with her."

Hermione blinked a couple of times trying to disrupt the eye discharged that built along her brown eyelashes. Plopping up on her elbow she finally opened her eyes. In front of her, she saw her forty-five year old army veteran of a father holding Harry by the neck against the wall; her mother scolding her father to lower the poor boy down while Sirius laughed in the corner at his godson's expense. Blinking a couple of times to make sure that she was indeed awake before she decided she would speak.

"Mom, Dad?" Her voice croaked her throat felt like she hadn't had water in months, it felt scratchy and itchy. In a few seconds her father dropped her best friend on the floor with a loud thud, and her parents swarmed towards her with, 'Are you okay,' 'my baby,' Hermione pulled away from her parental figures and looked at Sirius face. Images of the previous day swarmed her mind and for the second time that evening her vision went black, her muscles tensed and her back went ridged.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed as he raced up towards his bed, his body protested after the fall. He knew he would have bruises later, but that wasn't something healing balm couldn't fix; right now all that mattered was Hermione. Her parents started in shock at their daughter seizing up and trembled on the bed. Forcing his best friend's parents away from her; Harry hugged Hermione in efforts to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself. "Sirius, go get Snape." The look Sirius gave his godson made him understand they will have a long talk afterwards.

A few moments later Severus Snape walked in; irritation etched all over his face, his right hand he carried his potions box once again. Signaling to Potter brat, he pulled his wands and started murmuring incantations, eventually Hermione stopped moved. Snape made Hermione swallow a small little vial of a dark blue potion and like magic Hermione sighed, a minute later she bottled up, "JESSICA NOOO!" a heavy sob escaped her lips. Her bewildered parents looked at both dark hair males with questioning eyes and their daughter sobbed her heart out again for the second time that night.

"Hermione?" Chloe asked as she looked at her daughter, Hermione had small scratches that where healing; a bruise that was forming on her right bicep. Her bottom lip was ripped a bit, her hair was a total mess, and her face was stained, Hermione had yet to recuperate.

Hermione heard her mom's speak, she immediately looked at her mother's face, feeling shameful and disgraced she look down into her lap as sobs escaped her lips. Her mind was chanting _'it's my fault I was supposed to protect her; I am at fault because of who I am'_. Chloe broke down and clutched onto Walter, she didn't understand why her daughter was crying. Hermione was more like her father, less emotionally available unlike her; all Chloe could understand is that nothing good could come of this. Harry looked at his eternal crush as she sobbed while her family looked down upon them, ' _Screw it'_ he thought as he once again sat on the bed and swung her left arm around her little frame. Hermione immediately readjusted into him, _she was perfect_ , her frame fit perfectly into hers her head followed the curve of his neck ideally, her hair smelled like peaches. Hermione Anne Granger was perfect no matter what she looked like to him.

Harry felt eyes upon him, and Walter Granger was digging daggers into his head. Feeling smug he tightened his arm around her even more. His Godfather gave him a look between proud and _I am going to kill you_. Harry had become so busy with simple holding onto Hermione that he hadn't noticed when Snape had left. As Hermione's sobs diminished and her mother gather her composer, Sirius finally decided to intervene "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, my apologies for the pain that Hermione is experiencing. Please take a seat." He waved his wand and two chairs appeared, apprehensively Chloe and Walter sat down, turning every once in a while to look at their baby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, yesterday Hermione and her cousin where for a lack of a better word, jumped. Unfortunately this is a common occurrence in our world because of the times we currently live in. In our world your daughter is frowned upon because of her origin, she originates from Muggles, and that simply makes her lesser in our world. I know ridiculous but unfortunately that's how things in our world and they have been run like this for centuries. Anyways, as you can see your daughter was roughed up, your niece wasn't as lucky." Sighing and running his hand through his hair, "There is no easy way to say this but your niece didn't make it. I am truly sorry." The atmosphere was tight, the room got about 20 degrees colder. Chloe's a face went white with shock while Walter had a disbelief written all over his face.

"That's not possible." Chloe whispered as tears started to form and softly escape her down beautiful face.

"It is. We can show you her body; if you'd like? We are currently in preparation for cremation, instead of a proper burial since it too dangerous to be out and about." Sirius finished explaining, his face somber all signs the joker gone. Chloe and Walter looked at one another and just as they were about to ask a million question when a cry filled the room, and in walked Remus carrying an angry baby. Loud wails escaped the tiny little body; Remus face was comical as he genuinely looked scared.

"She was sleeping and then she woke up; I have tried to feed her, burp her and even changed her diaper twice. I don't know what to do anymore!" He explained as he stood in front of everyone, Hermione look up from her spot in Harry's chest. Slowly standing up, she walked slowly towards the baby, Walter tried to stop her from getting up and a quick look from his child, made him pull back.

Grabbing a hold of the chubby baby girl, whispering "Hazel," the baby girl opened her eyes. Her big hazel eyes widened as she realized who was holding her. Hazel stopped her crying, her mop of black hair stood up in all directions because of all the crying she had done. Snuggling deeper into Hermione's arms, she sighed in content her hazel eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Hermione walked back to her spot on the bed next to Harry. Smiling at him she showed him the baby in her arms, "Her name is Hazel." She whispered to him, as she ran her hands through the baby's unruly black hair. Leaning on him, completely ignoring the glares her father threw her; as she encouraged Harry to run put his arm around her again.

"She's beautiful" Harry breathe out, as he watched the baby suckle on her tiny thumb. His eyes were captivated by the baby in Hermione's arms. Her face was chubby and rosy, she had a tiny button nose just like Hermione, her lips where peach and full, the resemblance between Hermione and the baby was uncanny.

Walter glared at her daughter as she held the precious baby girl, who had finally succumbed to sleep. He watched her intently as she spoke to that _boy_. He did not like how he that _boy_ looked at her, with love in his eyes, _hmph_ love? That boy knows nothing about loving unconditionally. Feeling his wife start sobbing once again he sighed. Walter was aware he needed to be stronger than all of them; sighing once again he nodded at the _boy's_ godfather.

"I believe we will retired, we will deal with this tomorrow." He spoke with conviction, pulling Chloe with him, kissing her head; he looked at the occupants of the room.

"Of course." Sirius spoke, "Please follow Remus, to your room. Breakfast is around nine am and I believe at ten will be when the discussion of procedures will occur in terms of Jessica's body."

Walter nodded as he looked at the brown haired man who had entered with the baby. Following him out Walter turn back and looked at his own baby holding the baby. It seems Hermione had made her choice, that _boy_ would be a part of his family whether he liked it or not. Sighing one last time as he was lead to his room.

Hermione closed her eyes as she slightly rocked Hazel in her arms; sometimes she was a little fussy. Opening her eyes she looked at Harry, his jaw was sharp; he had a bit of scruff along his jawline, giving him a sexy type look, his emerald green eyes were closed. His nose was smooth and perfectly holding his classic eyeglasses on his face. Closing her eyes again, she inhaled that scent she had come to associate with him. He smelled like Eucalyptus and Spearmint, a bit woody yet fresh and clean distressing; she would use to describe his scent. Internally sighing Hermione couldn't believe that she still had a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived, it was laughable because like Harry could never like someone like her. She was like a sister to him; Hermione had heard Harry tell Ron once. That phrase hurt her heart, she had never been more grateful that Jessica had gone into labor that day which giving her the perfect excuse a few days away from Hogwarts.

Jessica had been kicked out of her home by Hermione's aunt because she had gotten pregnant. Jessica had explained that while the sex hasn't been consensual, she would never trade her baby for anything else. Her family took Jessica in when she was four month pregnant and Hermione spent as much time with her as possible. Hermione had been fascinated watching her cousins belly grow, watching the ultrasound footage when she could go with her. She remembered seeing Hazel for the first time in an ultrasound, her cheeks where so round, and her lips would purse in annoyance at the ultrasound, almost as if she sensed the intrusions. Hermione had grown to loved Hazel as her own; she loved the baby so much sometimes Jessica joked that maybe Hermione should just write her name on Hazel's birth certificate under mum.

Inhaling once more, to try to stop her tears from escaping, she felt weak and that was a feeling she did not like. Feeling Harry's soft t-shirt against her face, made her smile. Opening her eyes and looked at him, she did not expect to see Harry staring at her intently. Smiling at him, Harry leaned and kissed her forehead, soft whimpers made themselves known; Hermione switched her focus once again at the little baby. Rocking her softly as she hummed a childhood favorite of _'Once Upon a December'_ and slowly they stopped and Hazel continued sleep contently. Hermione kissed her forehead and decided she was too tired to stay seated.

"Harry," she whispered against him.

"Yes?" he responded.

"I am exhausted, can we lie down?" Hermione asked him.

"Umm sure…but what about Hazel?" Harry asked looking worried.

Yawning, "She can sleep between us, Hazel is five months old she doesn't move much." Hermione responded and she crawled slowly to the side of the bed against the wall. Laying the baby down away from the pillows and in the middle; Hermione laid down next to her keeping a soft hand on the baby's chest. Smiling up at Harry who was watching, he laid down too. Impulsively he kissed both girls on the forehead before waving his wand and the lights going off. Casting a heating charm to make sure they were all comfortable, he whispered goodnight.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. History Lesson

Chapter 4

Walter and Chloe walk to their room a floor down, they sat on the bed exhausted. Chloe couldn't help but think about the secrets that Hermione had kept from her, yet she understood because she had also been keeping secrets too. Sighing as she changed her clothes into what Sirius had transfigured, finally she made a decision. She was going to tell Hermione the truth about their family past and the secrets that can change the world as they know it. Chloe turned to her husband and said "Walter,"she sighed, as she sat down on the right side of the bed, "I going to tell Hermione the truth about our family. She needs to know why Jessica was targeted-"

"What? Chloe you can't, she could be killed and.. and well they'll can use Hermione as the tool. I want my daughter safe-" Chloe interrupted Walter with a stone cold look.

"I know but we have trained her. Hermione...she will be okay; she's a big girl and has made her own decisions since she was five. Either way I'm still going to tell her whether you agree." Chloe said in a stern voice.

Walter sighed in defeat once that woman made a decision that was it; she was just like Hermione in that aspect. Running his hand through his hair he sighed in defeat; "Alright, but we will tell her together? Okay" Walter stated while looking at his wife.

"Agree" Chloe responded, as she laid into bed, drawing the blankets up, curling up on to her side, she let the tears fall again.

"Okay" Walter agreed as he watched Chloe settle into bed, sighing as he laid down next to his wife, he spooned her from the back, he held her as she drenched her pillow and fell asleep.

A week later, Walter sat down in an armchair in the Black family library thinking about how things have truly changed, after the funeral and discussion with Hermione he could barely recognize his life. Although Hermione hadn't said a word to either himself or her mother after their talk; she did take care of Kayleigh and that was; really all that mattered. The only person that Hermione spoke to was Harry. Harry _freaking_ Potter was the only one that can get her to eat or say a word, much to his displeasure. Walter had tried and tried to talk to his daughter, yet she acted as if he just wasn't there. He didn't like the fact that HIS baby girl wouldn't talk to him, he understood as to why that occurred but that didn't mean he was okay with him. Walter didn't even want to think about what maybe be going on between Hermione and Harry, he shivered at that thought.

Harry sat at the edge of his bed, Kayleigh was currently napping finally giving him some time to think. Hermione was starting to really worry him, she barely ate and slept and only did so when he annoyed her. Also Kayleigh would only fall asleep if both Hermione and Harry were in the same room, they found that out the hard way. Hermione in very unlikely fashion wasn't talking to her mother and father; would only do so if she needed them for the research or simply had to. Harry wasn't a skeptic for almost anything, he had basically seen/be in all most unrealistic situations possible but he simply could not believe what Hermione told him. That information while it gave him hope and a bit of happiness was simply a little to good to be true. Reflecting upon the conversation he could help but replay the memory as he watched the baby flex her tiny little fingers in her sleep.

 _Two days after her parents told her the truth, Hermione finally decided to tell Harry the truth about her family secret. Although she was aware it was dangerous and the information was better of lost forever she knew he would never forgive her for not sharing the one thing that he wanted._

 _Gathering up all her courage she walked up to their bedroom and stood at the door. Smiling at him, she swallowed as she walked up to him, "Harry can we talk?." She asked he as he sorted his laundry into its appropriate place. Putting down the jeans, in his hands he sat on the bed. The look of worry arose as he thought 'does she like to move out of the room?,' Harry wondered as he looked at her. Keeping his face passive, and emotionless he tried to keep calm knowing that Hermione was her own and if she didn't want to sleep in his room anymore than that was okay._

 _"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked her softly, he wasn't sure if this conversation could be good or bad, so he settled on a neutral tone._

 _"Well, I don't really know how to stated this" Hermione rambled as she ran her hands through her hair. All of a sudden she felt more vulnerable than normal, taking a deep breath, she walked towards the baby. Kayleigh sat in the crib making soft playing noises, she held a pair of toy keys and she jus jingled them around. As she watched, she gathered her thoughts. "Okay well I had a conversation with my parents and it sorta concerns you." Hermione finished as she turned away from the baby towards him. She watched his face and the surrounding, he was honestly the most handsome person she had ever laid her eyes on. From his dark pink lips, to those emerald green eyes that bore into her soul every time she looked at them. His hair was a mess but then again it wouldn't be Harry if it wasn't. Her eyes took him all in, from his black straight jeans to the simple navy t shirt that seemed to outline his every growing body._

" _Okay." Was all she heard before she realized she had been staring. Clearing her voice she looked baby a Kayliegh who seemed to be getting restless. Finally Hermione opened her mouth with every intention to tell him everything. "Well you see, my family had deep roots from Egypt, on my father's side, his great-grandmother times fifteen was Egyptian. Her name was Aziza*_ _which means respected and darling, she escaped Egypt because she was being persecuted she was literally the last of her clan. " Looking up at Harry again to see if he was on the same page with her, watching him nod she continued._

" _From my mother's side my her great-grandfather times twenty-something, came from Egypt. Although he wasn't prosecuted he ran away from his family because he didn't wish to wed who was chosen for him. His name was lukman* which ironically means prophet, and he was a prophet. lukman recorded all of my mothers family tree and secrets. These secrets did not mean anything nor could they ever be something unless a member with royal blood was introduced into the family._

 _Now Harry, you're probably wondering why that matters? Here is why it matters, until about one generation ago, these secrets were useless because no member with royal blood ever was part of the family, until my father meet my mother. What they did not know is that my mother was a direct descendant of royal blood, the last one. In my mothers family they can only have one child, and until this time they only could have boys, until my mother was born. Everyone thought it was impossible for my grandmother to have a girl. You see, Harry in Aziza's clan royal blood is only passed down thru the daughter because men were not considered loyal and royal blood could not be spread around like that. So when my grandmother Isis, she was named after the most powerful goddess sister of Osiris also known for her power over magic. Isis married my grandfather Charles, and when she gave birth to a girl, her world turned upside down. She couldn't believe that a daughter had been born, scared she raised my mother with the belief and that she needed to marry and English boy. My mother had to give birth to a baby boy not a girl so that the chain of events could be broken. My mother being who she was did as she told and married my father who by all means believed he was White. And then three years after my parents had been married, I graced their lives. My grandmother was besides herself, she could not understand how this occurred and then when I was five I showed signs of magic. That's when my grandmother Isis knew what had occurred._

 _Remember how I told you about my father's family and how his great grandfather ran away because he did not want to marry who was chosen for him to wed. Well turns out the Azia's mother was supposed to wed him, and according to the archives Lukman nor his family could escape his family destiny." Hermione told him trying to recall if all the groundwork was set, but as she finished gathering her thoughts Harry interrupted her._

" _Okay, while this is nice knowing about your family. What does this have to do with me?" He asked her, she could feel his eyes taking her in._

" _I was getting to that, Harry." Hermione scolded him, finally giving into her urge to carry Kayleigh. Pulling the baby into her arms, she was wearing black little leggings and a soft white tee that said, 'I am a princess.' Placing a kiss on her head, Hermione walked towards Harry with the baby in arms. All that could be heard in the room was Kayleigh's keys being jostled around. Finally sitting down and just holding the baby tight, she decided to continue her story._

" _As I was saying, Azia was of royal blood and that technically makes me a great granddaughter to the royal bloodline and great granddaughter to lukman bloodline as well making it seem that he could really never escape his destiny. Which means I am the product of a prophecy."_

" _Wait," Harry interrupted, "You don't believe in prophecies at all. Why would you even believe this?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him, as she watched Kayleigh bring her keys to her mouth and soft drool over them then pull them out fast and shaking them ever causing drool to sly everywhere. Softly wiping the drool before she continued._

" _While I don't believe in that utter bs that Trelawney says. I do believe in ancient magic because that has been proved to me. Anywho my mother's bloodline is the guardian of this." Hermione got up and placed Kayleigh into her crib with an sugarless child lolly that was safe for children. Walking towards her backpack in the corner of the room she pulled out her copy of Hogwarts a History and took a seat next to Harry._

" _So they are guardians of Hogwarts a History?" Harry asked skeptically, his body language yelled annoyance._

" _No." Hermione tersely answered. She waved her hand and whispered an incantation and the book changed it became twice the size and heavy. The book was black shiny metal with Ancient Hieroglyphics symbols, it seemed only to hold about 20 pages and the front had a indent in it that seemed like a key. "See Harry, this book is sacred and is only rumored to have existed. Only members of the royal family had access to this book. This book is called The Book of the Dead, and it was used in Ancient Egypt for religious reasons. In certain occasions this book is literally the only book that can cause immortality and can bring back the dead."_

 _"So you're saying that, you know how to bring the dead back to life?" He asked while letting all the information sink in. Hermione nodded and continued, "While that is something I could do there is always a price Harry."_

 _Harry smiled and asked completely ignoring what she has said. "Do you think, you could bring my parents back?" His voice just faded as had the thought._

" _I don't know Harry, I am not supposed to mess around with life or death which brings me to this. The book of the Dead has a counterpart known as The Book of Amun-Ra otherwise known as the book of the Living. That book can take life away." Hermione spoke, as she ran her fingers across the hieroglyphics._

" _Well then just use that and kill Voldemort." He told her, excited with the news._

" _No! Harry it's not that easy. I can't just used both books to kill Voldemort and fix your life. For me to use the books a ritual needs to enacted and I will have to have Voldemort strapped down powerless and I essentially will have to kill him with a sacred tool which both families have lost." Hermione explained to him, knowing that he would be pissed. She was many things and while she loved the boy with her whole heart she could and would not bring back his parents._

 _Harry's jaw was clenched he was upset, he was looking straight ahead not looking anywhere near her. "Am sorry." She spoke, "Harry I have a reason as to why I can't."_

" _Ohh and what reason is that?" He spat at her, his rage more than evident._

" _When you mother sacrificed herself she triggered the beginning of a different prophecy and when you didn't die at the hands of the killing curse you sealed your participation." Harry casted a disgusted look to her, ignoring the pain caused by it she continued. "See Harry while the Book of the Dead can bring your parents back you will bring upon death and destruction at the same time because you are messing with an event from a long time ago. And that event has shaped the future also for the Book of the Death to work properly the person you are reviving must at max be dead for a period of three months with that time limit you pay a sacrifice but anything after three months requires a piece of your soul." Hermione finished her fingers still tracing the symbols she nervously just sat until Harry spoke._

 _"Well, what type of sacrifice are we talking about?" He asked as he sat clenching and unclenching his fingers._

 _Hermione sighed "Harry, I would have to kill someone. To give life I have to take life away. That is the sacrifice and to make matter even more dired they have to be of innocence like a virgin." Harry just looked at her when she said that._

" _Seriously?"_

 _"Yeah" she responded, she looked at him and said " Harry I'm only going to say this once, I cannot and will not use this power unless I have to, not even to bring back Jessica."_

" _I see." Harry spoke after a few minutes, he got up and walked towards the door." I need time."_

It really took a Harry a while to completely understand Hermione's point. WHile he was truly upset in regards to the turn of events he understood that one cannot mess with Ancient magic especially the type that is only of Legends. Sitting up he walked towards the closet that he shared with Hermione, he neatly organized his sections and hers. Feeling like someone was staring at him, Harry turned around to see Hermione's face. Her hair was a bushy mess and her eyes were sad a bit red that made her soft brown freckles stand out more.

"What wrong?" He asked, as he opened his arms in hopes that she would hug him. Hermione flung herself towards him and sobbed. She mumbled and gasped against him, Harry held her tightly and kissed her forehead. Hermione pulled away and angrily wiped away her tears, asking him "Why are you so good to me? Like I don't understand Harry? If I were you I would be upset at myself because I won't give you what you most desired..."

"Oh Hermione." Harry spoke as his right hand clasped her cheek, "I am more upset than you will ever know but I do know that you have an acceptable reason as to why you won't. And you are more than intelligent than I am and you've never steered me wrong. Plus you know I love you."

"Yea I know." Hermione whispered while thinking ' _Not the way I love you.'_

* * *

 **Name Meanings;**

 _Aziza: The name Aziza is an Egyptian baby name, the meaning of the name is: Precious. (According to the Internet)_

 _Lukman: Means_ _A prophet._

 **SOOOOO yea I know its been months...life has been busy plus I wasn't that happy with the chapter four I wrote months ago. Still not completely happy but its better, I know in Baby Love the original Harry and Hermione had kissed by know but I didn't want there relationship to be rushed. I also decided to keep the original idea of 'The Mummy' references so the credit to that goes to the owner. Let me know what you think. The Weasleys are back next chapter with some drama for sure.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Jazmin**


	5. Tales of the Heart

**N/A: None of the characters are mine. This is a rewrite of Baby Love; the first two chapters are based on the first two chapters of PhoenixBlaze8 and her wonderful story. A small disclaimer: _Please Review_ ; I need to see that people are genuinely interested in it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite the old Baby Love I hope you will enjoy this version! If anyone is interested in becoming my Beta Reader I would appreciate it! For now I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Tales of the Heart**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

A couple of days later, Hermione had changed her demeanor towards her parents but she mostly spent her time in the Black Family library. The tomes lined up from floor to ceiling, the light of the old fashioned lanterns kept Hermione company. In front of her was the Book of Amun-Ra, she felt like she was making good headway but the hieroglyphics were in their original format instead of the simplified version. She ran her fingers soft mouthing the words knowing it would be too dangerous to actually whisper the words. Legend has it that it could bring about destruction with the old priest. The old priest's name had been lots among the generations, but what never changed is that destruction could come about if he ever resurrected.

Cracking her neck Hermione looked up at the clock, the time let her know she had to go to bed. Closing the book and sealing it, she put the glamour back up on it, waving her wand over her notes and hid them away in their designated area. Pulling her hair up into a bun she made the long walk to Harry's room. The darkness was immense, the floor creaked every once in awhile as she made her way. Finally arriving to the door, Hermione opened it slowly allowing the nightlight they had for Kayleigh. Walking to the dresser and grabbing a change of clothes, Hermione went to bathroom changed and tucked herself into Harry who clung to her like glue. She drifted off into with the scent of Harry .

Hermione awoke to a loud, "What the Fuck?" rapidly blinking her eyes Hermione noticed the beautiful redhead. Ginny Weasley had walked into the room and flipped the lights on , her light brown eyes sparkled with utter hatred. Before her brain could process anymore a loud wail was heard. Kayleigh was up, the thought processed but before she could get up Harry was already on his feet. His raven hair was a messy, his pajama bottoms were a tad lower than normal but Hermione hadn't noticed that he was shirtless last night. Hermione sat up slowly, after all she was groggy from the little sleep she had. She watched as Harry picked up Kayleigh and bounced her slowly until her crying became soft whimpers. The brunette smiled at the interaction, she really loved how Harry didn't have to be told to help. Feeling the immense glare and the scurry of footsteps brought Hermione back to reality.

"Ginny." Hermione greeted the redhead, as she sat up and clung to the blanket, her night shirt wasn't the best at covering her body, she literally just took the nearest long shirt she could find unfortunately she hadn't noticed it was Harry's Quidditch shirt. Cursing internally at her luck, she just keep a cool head, as she watched the youngest Weasley cling to the door knob, when another redhead appeared behind her.

"Why are you screaming Ginny?" The 5'7 redhead young man asked, his hair was askew , he seemed to have just woken up as well.

"Well your best friends are fucking each other! How can you just stand there? That little tart!" Ginny screeched, causing Kayleigh to bawl all over again. Harry threw a heated glare at her but he could speak, his best friend actually did.

"Hold on, Ginny. Don't you dare call Hermione a Tart. So what if she sleeping with Harry? Can't you bloody tell she literally lost someone she loved? How insensitive can you get? And they say I have an emotional range of a teaspoon! Besides if Harry and Hermione were fucking as you so put it, that's none of your concern." The redhead boy took a deep breath as he squeezed the top of his nose to calm down before he looked at his baby sister knowing the next sentence that was about to be spoken, would hurt her feelings but it needed to be said. "Ginny; you have NEVER been anything more to Harry than just a friend and his best friend's baby sister. Do you honestly believe that he could love you? We are in the middle of fucking war! I and they cannot concern ourselves with petty relationship drama. Plus if they were together they'd tell me, right guys?" Ron finished his rant towards his baby sister. Look at Hermione and Harry, waited for one of them to respond.

Harry opened his mouth as he bounced the baby again and stated, "Ron's right, Hermione and I aren't together. We maybe sleeping in the same bed, but we aren't _fucking."_ Harry crudely spat the word as he told the young female. Harry was completely ignoring the feeling of wanting to curse her out. Breathing in and just bouncing the baby until she calmed he continued, "Plus if Hermione and I did get together, we would tell Ron, her parents, and eventually everyone but we aren't. And if we were, that's still no one's business and I would be honored to be her boyfriend because she deserves to be happy as well. So Ginny, please leave." Harry finished as he walked towards Hermione and handing her the sweet baby girl who cooed as she was placed into the arms of her pseudo mother . The sounds of angry footsteps disappeared accompanied by a slam of a door; eventually only quite greeted the house once again. Ron stood at the entrance of Harry's room, with a soft smile on his face.

"Ron?" Hermione spoke.

"Yea" he responded, as he tried to shake the sleepiness out of his eyes .

"Thank you" Hermione told him with a soft smile on her face, her hair was a mess, while being pulled by a tiny little fist.

"Anytime." Ron laughed as he watched her wince, and how she tried to uncurl the strand from the little fist.

"Oh and Ron?" Hermione spoke, her hand softly brushing her hand at the little fist.

"Yea?" The tall redhead responded.

"I think you've graduated to an emotional range of a tablespoon now." The brunette laughed as she watched her close friend's ears turn red again and laughing. Just for moment in time, the Golden Trio was a peace with one another. Harry mused at the feeling of contentment as he watched his Hermione hold the baby.

"Do you wanna meet her?" Harry asked as he watched Ron staring at the baby intensely. Ron shook his head 'no' and responded with a "Maybe later, it's still really early."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, as she triumphed as she took the last piece of hair away from the baby, and caressing her face.

"It's five am." Ron responded with a yawn, and stretched his arm up, his shirt rose a bit, showing pale skin. Pulling it back down, he leaned against the door frame as the conversation continued.

"Seriously? I slept like 2 hours." Hermione groaned as the baby wiggled in her arms, getting impatient showing her caretakers that she was starving.

"Here." Harry told her as he handed her a bottle full of formula. Smiling Hermione took it and started to feed the kayleigh who's chubby fingers wrapped around the bottle head as she gulped her milk down.

"What time did you guys get here?" Harry asked his redhead of a friend, crossing his arms, as he waited for an answer.

"We got here at eleven last night. I went straight to bed. I have no idea what Ginny was trying to do. Again, I apologize for her." Ron told them, his ear turned red in embarrassment or anger, Harry couldn't be sure.

"It's alright man. Don't worry about it. Why don't you go get some sleep." Harry told him, with a small smile.

"It is like you read my mind, plus I got to be up at eight you know mum has the food ready by then. Goodnight Harry, Hermione." Ron responded as he turned the lights off and locked the door, and went to his own room.

In the light of the nightlight Hermione yawned as the baby finished her food, Hermione patted her back softly causing a soft burp. Getting up and putting her back into her crib, she hadn't noticed that the Quidditch shirt had risen a bit, giving Harry a nice view of her knickers. Tucking Kayleigh in with her blanky and her favorite teddy, she laid a kiss on her forehead and turned around just noticing that the shirt was showing a bit to much.

"Harry, I'm sorry I took your Quidditch shirt, I was so exhausted last night I just changed and went to bed. I hadn't noticed that it was your shirt I took." Hermione rambled as she approached the bed shyly.

"It's alright." Harry told her as he cleared his throat to continue, "It looks better on you anyway. You can actually keep it."

Hermione smiled at his words, as she sat down next to him. She pushed him to fall back on the bed, he took her cue and laid down with his arm outstretched so that she can lay down on him. Settling on her spot, she sunk into the pillow, they both laid awake next to each other, waiting to see who would bring up the elephant in the room.

Sighing, Hermione opened her mouth and whispered, "Harry?"

"Yes." The husky voice responded.

"Did you mean what you said?" She nervously responded, her left hand toyed with the end of the shirt.

"What exactly?" He asked back, the tension in the room mounting.

"The part of if we got together you would be honored to be my boyfriend." The pounding in Harry's ears made him more self conscious than what was really necessary. It was the moment of truth or maybe not, maybe since she was really tired maybe she wouldn't remember. Taking a deep breath, he responded, "I did. You know Hermione I care for you very much and whoever ends up being your boyfriend will be very lucky. And I would be honored to be your boyfriend if you ever left like that towards me."

Hermione held her breath as Harry told her. 'Maybe just maybe' she thought, 'he would love her too.' Feeling braver than she was, she turn to her side to face him. Tentatively, she laid her left hand on his face. Feeling the softness of his skin under her fingertips made her belly do flips, she held her breath as he moved to his side to face her. "Harry." She whispered to him, making the action feel more intimate than it actually was. "Yea" He whispered back. Her brown eyes searched in the semi darkness for his eyes, when she found them she whispered, "Can I kiss you." The words came out before she could completely process them. Next thing she processed was lips on hers and the hint of mint, Hermione realized Harry was kissing her. Freaking out internally before she could no longer think but all she could do was feel. His right hand tightened around her waist, her hand went into his hair.

A few hours later, after the hussle and bussle of breakfast, Hermione found herself being glared at every time she encountered the youngest Weasley. After having enough of the hatred, she decided to relieving Harry from Kayleigh. Quickly leaving the kitchen towards the sitting room where she picked the baby into her arms with the excuse of giving her a bath, the entire time avoiding Harry's eyes. Her cheeks still burned with the memory of his lips on her's. Climbing up the stairs towards their room, Hermione swooned with the feeling of happiness bubbling inside her. Gathering all the necessary items to bath the baby girl, Hermione wound up in the bathroom, with a giggling baby as she bathe her. For a few minutes she really wondered if Harry and her had a child, would she resemble the current giggling baby.

Meanwhile Harry had been caught by his Godfather after avoiding him at breakfast.

"Harry?" The debonair raven haired man called him, as he got up to leave the sitting room, just to avoid him. Sighing as he knew that there was no way to avoid the confrontation.

"Yes?" Harry asked innocently, as he tried very hard not to show anything on his face.

"I have something to discuss with you." Sirius spoke to his Godson, with the tone that left no arguing. Watching Harry nodded and follow behind him, Sirius made his way towards old painting of his mother once again. Sirius took a Swiss army knife out, sliced his hand, and touched the lower right corner of frame. Watching as his Godson face shine with amusement as he processed as the painting disappeared until a small-ish golden door appeared, rubbing his index finger into a few Medieval Futhark* letters until it opened, Sirius pushed Harry threw the door, before anyone else realized what had occurred.

Instead of being greeted with pure darkness, Harry looked at the bright sky, at least what he thought was the sky. His emerald green eyes, stared at the lush green grass, under his shoes, the wild flowers that flourished, and a soft sweet aroma, that he couldn't place. Turning around to stare at his Godfather, Harry asked, "Where are we?"

Chuckling at the his bewilderment, Sirius first healed his cut before he beckoned Harry to follow. Arriving upon a small clearing, where a round table stood with chairs surrounding it. Sirius took a seat and stared at his godson who was practically for all tense and purposes his son. He wondered if Remus would be against actually adopting a baby, shaking his head at the thought, he focused. Harry was a carbon copy of James, Sirius wistfully thought.

" _James!" Sixteen year old Sirius Black yelled, his shoulder length hair a mess from running to catch up with his best friend. Knocking into James Potter, whose face seemed to be stuck in a permanent smirk upon seeing his best friend._

" _Sirius, what's the rush?" James asked as he catched the mischievous glint in his eye. James watched as Sirius said, "Wait for it." and then a sound of explosion was heard. The laughter was heard all the way inside the school, James opened his mouth calling out his name, "Sirius!" as laughter once again escaped._

"Sirius?" The voice called out, and the raven haired gentleman was brought back to reality. "Are you okay?" Harry asked, Sirius just stared at him one time before realizing that it wasn't James, and that was staring into the same eyes as Lily, feeling pain for a second before shaking the memory.

"Yea i'm fine." Clearing his throat he continued, "This Harry, is the Black Family Garden. Since I am the last of the Black's I am naming you my heir." Sirius spoke, he put his hand on the table and gave his Godson a sad smile.

Bewildered Harry asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we are in the middle of a war and I need you to understand and know all of this just in case something does occur. Now listen up pup, because I will only tell you once. As I was saying, this is the Black Family Garden and as the heir of the Black Family that does entitle to a couple of responsibilities. First of once the will activates, your blood will be accepted as the price to pay for the secrets of the this old Manor. I will leave you the Black Family Grimoire, which hold all the family history, who's related to who, spells that were only created for our family and the best part the secrets of the family. The book is written in Futhark, which I need to train you on. Unfortunately you cannot tell anyone this unless they are family, so no you can't tell Hermione or Ron, unless of course you marry them." Laughing at his Godson's expression, "What?" as he laughed, "Harry, you know I don't judge."

"Sirius!" Harry indignified scoffed.

"Sorry, pup! But on that note, what's going on between you and Hermione. It's been almost two months and you're still staying in the same room. You know, I completely understood about her staying with you for the first few days, but seriously are you and Hermione together?" Sirius asked, his face completely void of emotion.

"Hermione and I are complicated." His Godson spoke, his face was crestfallen, Sirius didn't really know what he meant so he asked, "Complicated in what way? Like friends with benefits?"

"NO!" Harry responded at the thought, cringing at it. Hermione could never be a friends with benefits, she was too special, maybe Luna. Yea Luna could be someone he could have that type of relationship with but not Hermione never her.

"Then?" Sirius asked completely bewildered. He watched as a range of emotions flickered across Harry's face.

"It's like this, okay. Don't stop me and ask questions because I probably won't start again." Harry watched his Godfather nod, and he continued. "Hermione, she's special to me. She has always been, she's smart, kind, loveable, caring and I could never see myself using her like that. Sirius I think I am actually in love with her…" Harry told him, he pulled his hands through his hair as a form to calm down before he continued. "Hermione has been staying in my room, and we've been sharing a bed and we've basically been playing house with Kayleigh but I don't mind. I can't sleep without her body next to mine, and I can't imagine myself waking up to anything or anyone else besides the bushy haired brunette. She smells like a beautiful day no matter the season, she makes me feel like no matter what happens in life, everything will turn out just fine. Then when Hermione hold Kayleigh and looks at me, all I can think is 'Damn I can't wait for our children.' Crazy, right? We aren't even dating and then last night or this morning, she kissed me and I kissed her back and I swear Padfoot, it felt right. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Yet, later today she can't even look me in the eyes. What if she regretted it? What if it was a lack of sleep moment? What if she wants to move out of my room, our room? I can't stand that thought! Padfoot, I have no idea what to do? Her father hates me, and his in his right. Molly will be upset at me because although she thinks I don't know, she's hoping Ron will end up with Hermione and I will end up with Ginny. And no offense to my father but I don't find redheads attractive in that way. And then to top this out, Hermione has already lost someone because of me! How can I put her into more danger by falling for her? It's like I'm stupid or something, I swear! We are in the middle of a _bloody_ war and here I am worrying about a girl, instead of the egomaniacal psychopathic killer! How fucked up am I?" Harry finished, with his face in his hand, completely overwhelmed.

Sirius shocked expression wore off before he started laughing. Harry glared at him feeling indignified, not believing the reaction he got from his Godfather. Finally catching his breath, Sirius wiped the tears away as he finally spoke, "Do you have any idea how much you sounds like James? I swear I thought I was having the same conversation I had with him when he fell for you mother. As for Hermione, you need to talk to her; I don't think she regrets anything with you, but if you want to really be out of doubt, you need to tell her. Secondly, so what if we are in the middle of war? Like the author Sarah Dessen said; "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." So we are in the middle of war, that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to be happy. Pup look, you are almost of age, you turn seventeen next year. I want you to know no matter what happens between now and then; that your happiness will always mean everything to me. And I am rooting for you, and if Hermione is your happiness then go for it. Just please note I don't want any godbabies yet, Kayleigh is enough for now, plus I am sure her father will kill you. Also please don't concern yourself over Molly. Hermione can handle her father and Molly will have to understand, we won't all be apart of her Happy Weasley Family. Now head up, I think we need to go back, it's been about four hours am sure Hermione is looking for you." Sirius spoke, while getting up and walking down the same path he had come to know years. Closing his eyes one last time before the door disappeared and the painting came back, silently promising James, that he will make sure Harry is happy.

* * *

 **So I didn't make Ron the bad guy, I don't believe anymore that bashing him is necessary for Harmony to work. Please Review!**

 _PLEASE NOTE I GOT THIS INFORMATION FROM OMNIGLOT WEBSITE_.

Index:

Runic alphabet is what Medieval (Latinised) Futhark is based on. Little is known about the origins of the Runic alphabet, which is traditionally known as futhark after the first six letters. In Old Norse the word rune means 'letter', 'text' or 'inscription'. The word also means 'mystery' or 'secret' in Old Germanic languages and runes had a important role in ritual and are a number of different Runic alphabets including: Elder Futhark, Younger Futhork and finally Medieval (Latinised) Futhark.

Elder Futhark is thought to be the oldest version of the Runic alphabet, and was used in the parts of Europe which were home to Germanic peoples, including Scandinavia. Other versions probably developed from it. The names of the letters are shown in Common Germanic, the reconstructed ancestor of all Germanic languages.

Younger Futhork or "Normal Runes" gradually evolved Elder Futhark over a period of many years and stabilized by about 800 A.D., the beginning of the Viking Age. It was the main alphabet in Norway, Sweden and Denmark throughout the Viking Age, but was largely though not completely replaced by the Latin alphabet by about 1200 as a result of the conversion of most of Scandinavia to Christianity. Although there are slightly different versions of the alphabet developed in Denmark, Sweden and Norway.

Lastly, the runic alphabet I am using in this chapter is Medieval (Latinised) Futhark. This type came from the arrival of Christianity in Scandinavia, the Runic alphabet was Latinised and was used occasionally, mainly for decoration, until 1850. (FOR this main reason I believed it made sense for the Black Family to use as a passcode of a sort for there hidden garden.)


End file.
